revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Contact
Contact is the 8th episode of Season 4 and is the 74th episode overall. Summary EMILY AND DAVID'S DARKEST SECRETS ARE FINALLY REVEALED -- Victoria's future hangs in the balance as the FBI closes in and a mysterious new enemy strikes. Recap David calls for an ambulance for Victoria when Emily won’t. He rides off in the ambulance without answering her questions about why he stayed away all those years. The two of them meet up at the hospital. Victoria begins to panic in her bed when she sees David togtherr in a embrace telling Emily that he did not take the photos she showed him. Agent Kate Taylor of the FBI is brought in as a liaison to run point on the Conrad Grayson murder. She wants Jack to walk her through the case. There’s evidence suggesting that the guy who killed Conrad may be the same person who tried to rundown David Clarke. David hides the fact that he recognizes the man who was killed by Charlotte when questioned by Kate. He again meets up with Emily. He gets angry when she tells him she’s the one who cleared his name. David yells that he never asked for her help. Emily flees leaving a crumbled up picture of the two of them behind. As for David, he learns that Victoria knew Emily is his daughter. The two of them are enemies. Emily has a chat with Daniel, who can’t believe she’s giving up on her father. That may not be true. Two men infiltrate Victoria’s hospital room. They threaten to kill her unless David comes with them. A mighty fight ensues with an additional party jumping into the mix. It’s Emily. She helps battle the two men until David sounds an alarm. The bad guys flee. Emily does as well after telling her father that she was never there. Margaux admits that she’s in love with Daniel, but she can’t forgive him for his lies. She also warns Louise that she’s made an enemy of her. Speaking of Louise, she’s still having imaginary conversations with her mama. One of their chats leads to the idea of using a pregnancy to weasel her way into the Grayson fold. She sneaks into a shower with Daniel. This doesn’t go well. It’s also a bad scene when Daniel confronts Victoria about his inability to love. He leaves a genuine voicemail message for Margaux. Margaux tries to blackmail Nolan into accessing Louise’s criminal record. That doesn’t happen. He actually likes her until some photo-shopped pictures on her tablet prove that she’s a little loopy. He reconsiders partnering with Margaux if she’ll do something for him. In other news, Jack’s chummy sharing of beers with Kate is interrupted by a drunken Ben. He’s ticked about losing out on the case. Jack does his best to set him straight. When David again meets with Emily, he tells her that a rival of Conrad’s threatened to kill the girl he thought was his daughter if he didn’t do his bidding. That’s why he can’t be her father. It’s too dangerous. David wants to take care of this on his own. He loves her—infinity times infinity. Emily later tells Nolan that staying out of her father’s business may be for the best. Of course, if that were true, she probably wouldn’t be holding a mystery man prisoner in a back room. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter Guest Cast *Elena Satine as Louise Ellis *Nestor Serrano as Chief Edward Alvarez *Courtney Ford as Kate Taylor *Carolyn Hennessy as Penelope Ellis Co-Starring Cast *Michael Greco as Simon *Jason Sims-Prewitt as Guard *Anzu Lawson as Dr. Albright *Michael Medico as Bartender *Chase Kim as Yang *Mike Kalinowsky as Paramedic Quotes Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge Promo "Contact" 4x08 Revenge 4x08 Sneak Peek "Contact" (HD) Pictures 4x08 1.jpg 4x08 2.jpg 4x08 3.jpg 4x08 4.jpg 4x08 5.jpg 4x08 6.jpg 4x08 7.jpg 4x08 8.jpg 4x08 9.jpg 4x08 10.jpg 4x08 11.jpg 4x08 12.jpg 4x08 13.jpg 4x08 14.jpg 4x08 15.jpg 4x08 16.jpg 4x08 17.jpg 4x08 18.jpg 4x08 19.jpg 4x08 20.jpg 4x08 21.jpg 4x08 22.jpg References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes